The Red Night
The Red Night is an event that occured 6 years prior the beginning of the series. Prologue Halvor Opsomer, for the first time in years, decides to visit Magnolia and discovers that the girl who got him kicked out of Fairy Tail had a son, Natsu Dragneel. Judging by his typical hair color, he guesses that he might have the same abilities she had. As soon as he's back into his Headquarters, he orders his right-hand man, Yerami Kisaigai Kuchiatarime, to kidnap the kid. Wisely, his student lures the child into a trap and drags him to his guild. Halvor then explains that he expects Yerami to steal his mother's necklace, the Dragneel Stone, and to burn, with the help of Natsu's Fire Dragon Slayer Magic, his whole hometown to kill his family. This would prouve to Halvor that the 17-year-old teenager wouldn't ever betray him. City's Destruction Some day, on October X777, when he got home this day, holding an unconscious and seemingly hurt Natsu, he was welcomed by Sheïna Kisaigai, who soon yelled at him for the child's kidnapping. Instead of getting inside like anyone would have, Yerami just stood on the doorstep and took the blame. Right after she finished, he disowned her and their family, teared off her necklace and tied it to Natsu's neck. Immediatly, unable to control the power the necklace created, Natsu released bursts of fire, burning the house down with its inhabitants. Maya Kisaigai was able to escape thanks to her big sister Ikari, who died right before her eyes. Soon, the fire spread to the neighbourhood and the local Mage Guild, inextinguishable. In the pandemonium, Maya ran to Natsu and tried to ease his pain, in vain, as she was burnt. In the flames, she saw a tall figure that she soon recognized as her brother, and she went to meet him, desperate. Before picking Natsu that had fallen unconscious, Yerami met his little sister in the inferno, asking for explanations. While she cried, he secretly drew a knife out of his pocket, ready to kill her, but he couldn't as he remembered she had their father's smile. Instead, he knocked her out and picked her up too. Aftermath Yerami went back to his guild, where Halvor was waiting for him, carrying the collapsed Natsu and Maya. He dropped the children to his Master's feet, whom was glaring at him for disobeying his orders to leave no survivors. Yerami, to calm him down, explained that he kept Maya alive for practical reasons : he thought they could have a personal slave doing the chores and groceries for them, in exchange of her life. Halvor thus accepted to let her join, and forced an Angel's Flight mark on her lower back. Notes The Red Night is a completely fictional event linked to these characters : Halvor Opsomer, Yerami Kisaigai Kuchiatarime 'and 'Maya Kisaigai. It can be used in another character's history, but don't forget to ask and to credit me somewhere. Navigation Category:Event Category:Le Lourd Secret'sTimeline Category:Justtochi's Content